1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a uniform program indexing method and related enhancing methods, and more particularly, to a uniform program indexing method with a simple and robust audio feature and related enhancing methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In popular sports like soccer, baseball, basketball, American football, and golf, related broadcasted programs are required to satisfy various viewing properties of audiences. All of the above mentioned sports games are programs requiring highlights. However, a regular and complete live game is pretty long, for example, at least 2 hours. Game length is partially because of commercial advertisements inserted into the game, and because of an abundant plurality of various plays stuffed in the game. Audiences are often merely interested in beautiful scenes, turning points, and some special events including fouls, scorings, effective or defended plays, critical plays in a sudden death, injury delays, accidental fights between players, critical player changes, and ambiguous judgments by referees, instead of commercial advertisements and commonplace events of the game after recording the whole game. Therefore, audiences may want to merely pick the beautiful scenes, the turning points, and the special events up from the recorded game automatically, and such game highlights are thus an attractive multimedia application for the audiences.